Gara-gara Omegle
by mincsn
Summary: (words 3k/Complete ) / Ino, gadis yang terkena demam Omegle mendapatkan Sasuke yang terkenal disekolah? Warning : Sasuke (OOC) / SasuIno inside / Oneshoot / Membuat pembaca gagal paham, hehe. Mind to FRF (favs, review, follow) ? / "Gara-gara Omegle" yang satunya Di Hapus.


**Gara-gara Omegle**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Garing, Typo, Gaje, dan Konyol**

 **Bahasa : GAHOEL wkwk**

 **Pairing tidak meyakinkan, anggap saja**

 **Rated : menurutku sih biasa aja._. :v T mungkin**

.

.

.

 ***Note** : Kisah ini terinspirasi dari saya, kakak saya, dan temen saya yang suka ngenet diomegle. Dan, ini diangkat dari **kisah nyata** **saya** yang berhubungan ama seseorang dari url itu ampe sekarang. Huahahha.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Suasana sejuk menyambut pagi yang cerah didesa Konoha, para manusia memulai aktifitasnya. Seperti halnya rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Bisa disebut rumah dan toko, sih. Ruko ini sangat dikenali banyak orang, karena keluarga Yamanaka satu-satunya toko bunga di Konoha. Inoichi Yamanaka –Kepala keluarga Yamanaka-, menyirami bunga didepan teras rumahnya. Disamping terdapat toko kecil, dan diatasnya ada _banner_ toko bunga Yamanaka.

KRIET

Inoichi menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata putri tunggalnya hendak berangkat sekolah. Inoichi tersenyum simpul melihat putrinya sedang memakai sepatu. Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, putrinya berpamitan padanya.

" _Tousan_ , aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu, ya!" pamit Ino –nama putri tunggal Inoichi- sambil mengecup pipi tousan tercintanya.

Inoichi menepuk pundak putrinya, Ino sedikit tersentak kaget. "Hati-hati dijalan, _hime_. Jangan ceroboh selagi tidak ada _tousan_ ,"

Ino tersenyum manis kepada tousannya, sungguh tousannya itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Baik, _tousan_. Aku berangkat dulu, ya, _tousan_!"

"Ah iya, _hime_!" ujar Inoichi yang sedang merapikan bunga-bunga.

.

.

.

KRIET

Semua mata tertuju kearah Ino yang membuka pintu kelas 11-2. Sakura –sahabat dekat Ino- menghampiri Ino yang kini sedang duduk dikursi paling depan, disusul oleh Hinata, Tenten, Karin, dan Sasame.

"Hoi, _pig_! Lu bawa laptop nggak?" tanya Sakura sembari menyenggol bahu Ino pelan.

"Bawa, dong. Massa dengan seenak jidatmu gue lupa?" ucap Ino, lebih tepatnya mengejek Sakura.

"Udah, deh, diem napa?" kata Tenten.

"APA SEH?" bentak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan, dan Ino-chan… lebih baik sekarang keluarkan laptopmu ya daripada ribut," memang kata Hinata benar.

Ino mengeluarkan laptop dari tas ungunya, dia menekan tombol bulat dipojok kanan tubuh laptop(?). Lalu, dia menyambungkan _wifi_ sekolah, dan mengeklik _browser_ yang ada dilaptopnya. Koperah nama _browser_ nya(?). Dia mengetik alamat url, dia menuliskan wewewe omegle dot com. Setelah layar laptopnya berganti menjadi halaman omegle, Sakura langsung menyambar mouse, lalu mengeklik _text_ , yaitu chat dengan tulisan.

"Kenapa gak milih yang video chat? 'Kan seru tuh," usul Karin.

"Kamu aja gih yang main pake video, gak sudi gue, ntar ketemu om-om kegatelan 'kan bahaya!" sekarang Sasame yang keluar suaranya(?).

"Oh iya, gue lupa nulis _interest_ nya! Dih, gara-gara lu berdua sih," kata Sakura sambil mengeklik tombol kembali pada halaman layar.

"Kok kita yang disalahin, sih?" bantah Karin dan Sasame samaan.

"Ya kali lu pada yang bikin otak gue slengekan," kata Sakura enteng. " _By_ _the way_ , _interest_ nya apaan nih?"

"Umm, ano… ****** aja!" usul Tenten bahagia kayak dilangit ketujuh(?).

"Iya, sip! Ide bagus, Ten,"

Sakura langsung menuliskan _interest_ ******, lalu kembali mengeklik tulisan _text_. Ternyata, sedang mencari pengguna untuk diajak chat. Dan, lima detik kemudian muncul seseorang yang entah siapa itu memakai interest yang sama. Sakura dkk langsung melotot ke layar.

 ** _Stranger : Hi_**

 ** _You : Hi_**

 ** _Stranger : Asl?_** ( _Age,_ semacam gender :v _, location_ )

"Wadaw, jawab apaan nih?" tanya Sakura kepada yang lainnya. Yang lainnya malah menaikkan bahu mereka alias gak tau. Yaudeh, sesuka Sakura aja mau ngejawab apa.

 ** _You : 16 tahun, female, Konoha_**

 ** _Stranger : Wah, sama ya!_**

 ** _You : kamu cewek?_**

 ** _Stranger : Eh, sorry banget, gue laki-laki!_**

 ** _You : beneran? Bukan hode-kan? Sumpah?_**

 ** _Stranger : Auk dah terserah elu. Yang jelas gue laki-laki asli._**

 _Biasanya sih banyak orang yang ngaku-ngaku kalo dia itu cowok, padahal cewek. Ada juga yang aslinya cewek ngaku jadi cowok. 'Kan greget?_ Batin Sakura dkk.

 ** _You : Ah iya, gue percaya. Sekolah atau gimana?_**

 ** _Stranger : Menurut lu?_** (Ok, sejujurnya author pernah ngalamin gini.)

 ** _You : menurutku masih pelajar._**

 ** _Stranger : Yaudah._**

Demi pierching Pein yang udah karatan, demi sempak Kisame yang udah bau kecing, ini laki-laki bikin tension naik! Sakura dkk agak sebel chat sama yang katanya laki-laki asli ini.

 ** _You : sebenernya, elu ngeselin ya. Btw, nama lu siapa?_**

 ** _Stranger : namaku Sai._**

 ** _You : Ohh, Sai, eh ntar. Saiton maksud lu?_**

 ** _Stranger has disconnect_**

"Dih, apa-apaan dia? Cuma bercanda doang langsung _disconnect_?" cibir Tenten kesal banget sama pemuda tadi.

"Mau gimana lagi, diemin aja," kata Sasame.

"Eh, kalian kayak pernah denger namanya kagak? Menurut gue gak asing!" kata Sakura sambil menopang dagu, emang bener kata Sakura, mereka kayak gak asing denger namanya.

"Kakak kelas?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Ya kali!" seru Tenten. "Jangan-jangan ganteng, hahaha,"

"Ganteng mulu dipikiran lu, Ten!" Sasame emang suka nyindir orangnya.

Muncul perempatan merah diatas kepala Tenten. "Dih, udah punya Kiba aja sok-sokan lu!"

"Hahahahahahahahah," semuanya yang bergerombol dimeja Ino tertawa entah karena apa.

"Gimana kalo kita pake video chat?" sekali lagi, Karin ngusulin pake video chat, yang tentu mengundang amarah mereka, minus Ino terlihat biasa aja.

"Gila lu? Obat lu emangnya abis?" Tenten menguncangkan pundak Karin, tapi telinga Tenten langsung dijewer Karin.

"Aku gak gila! Cobain aja dulu napa seh?"

 _Bener juga sih katanya_ , batin mereka semua. Lalu, Ino mengeklik halaman sebelumnya, dan menekan tombol yang bertuliskan video. Mereka masih pake _interest_ ya, guys!

Tak lama kemudian, muncul pemuda berwajah _oh-my-god-he-is-handsome_. Sakura dkk masih tetep bengong gegara ngeliat wajah tampan pemuda itu, minus Sasame tentunya. Sasame yang udah mau muntah ngeliat temen-temennya, dia langsung nyambar laptop, terus si Sasame bicara sama si ntu cowok. Gini nih, pembicaraan mereka:

 ** _Stranger : Wah, cewek ya?_**

 ** _You : iyalah, gua cewek._**

 ** _Stranger : udah kuliah lo?_**

 ** _You : enak aja, gua masih muda kale!_**

 ** _Stranger : takutnya aja. Kalo lu udah tua gua bakal jadiin lu emak gua._**

WTF?! Ini orang mabuk apa yak? Massa Sasame yang masih imud-imud gini mau dijadiin emaknya. Btw, Sakura dkk yang baru sadar, pada celingak celinguk mencari laptop Ino, pas dibelakang ada yang janggal. Mereka pada noleh ke belakang, tepatnya sih ke bangku Sasame. Dengan santainya dia bicara ama laki-laki guanteng itu dengan akrabnya.

Sakura langsung sakit jantung, Ino mendadak gak bisa gerak, Hinata pingsan, Karin sesak napas gegara asmanya kambuh, lalu Tenten gigitin kuku dia yang udah buluk. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka langsung menonjok pipi kiri Sasame, Sasame langsung jungkir balik sambil ngeluarin ingusnya ke belakang. Pas yang laen ngeliat di layar, ternyata udah gak ada wajah guanteng tadi, ternyata dia udh selesai bicara ama ntu cowok.

"Lu kagak nanya siapa namanya?" tanya Tenten sinis.

"Kagak sudi gua _chatting_ ama dia," dengan entengnya sama mejeng wajah watadosnya Sasame mengatakan hal itu pada Tenten.

"Lah gitu aja ribut, tinggal ulangin lagi aja susah amat," kata Ino.

Dan, Tenten mengambil alih laptop Ino tersebut, lalu mengklik tulisan video lagi. Semuanya berharap kalau yang muncul pemuda tampang dan suka tersenyum manis, oh wow. Layar putih tergantikan dengan pemandangan tak jelas disana(?), terlihat ada om-om girang yang telanjang dan tersenyum misterius.

Mesum, menurut pernyataan inner mereka semua. Ternyata, om-om itu menggunakan kamera hp, dan dia mengangkat tangannya keatas. Setelah kameranya benar-benar pas, om-om itu memperlihatkan sempak yang terlihat buluk nan bau kek sempak kagak dicuci 1 bulan. Tenten langsung mengeluarkan browser Koperah tersebut, semuanya –yang berada di kumpulan bernapas lega.

"Hampir saja, ya," kata Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyuman malunya.

"Iya, nih, udah gitu om-om girang pula!" cerca Sakura.

"Lu sih, pake nyuruh chat video," Langsung saja Tenten menunjuk kearah Karin yang baginya biang kerok karena bertemu om-om girang.

"Kan cuman coba-coba," Karin meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Udahlah, gak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Eh iya, besok lagi aja ya main lagi," usul Ino. Mereka mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Sesudah pulang sekolah, Ino berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha. Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Ino melepas sepatu lalu ditaruhnya di rak. _Tousan_ -nya tiba-tiba nyembul dari arah dapur.

"Oh, udah pulang?"

"Eh, iya, _tousan_ ," kata Ino sekenannya.

"Kalo lapar ada takoyaki di meja dapur, dan kalo mau makan tomat ceri ada di kulkas. Oh ya, bagaimana bentomu? Habis 'kan?" panjang lebar Inoichi menjelaskan dan akhir-akhirnya bertanya.

"Baik, _tousan_. Sudah kok," Ino membetulkan sepatu-sepatu dirak tersebut, dan kembali menoleh kearah Inoichi yang mengambil sandalnya di rak. "Mau kemana?"

" _Tousan_ mau ke swalayan dulu, ya. Hati-hati dirumah, harus kunci pintu dan jangan lalai," benar-benar ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anak tunggalnya. Setelah memberitahu anaknya, Inoichi langsung pergi dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sesudah mengunci pintu, Ino langsung menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar tesayangnya. Ino menaruh tas ungunya di kursi meja belajarnya, dan mengeluarkan laptop. _Lagi bosen gini mending main omegle aja_ , batin Ino.

Dan, yak… langsung saja Ino membuka alamat _website_ ohmehgeull(?). Ino menulis _interest_ sama seperti tadi pagi. Omegle mulai mencari seseorang yang _online_ dan memiliki _interest_ sama dengan yang Ino cari. Seketika, Ino langsung bertemu stranger.

 ** _Stranger : Hi_**

 ** _You : Hi juga_**

 ** _Stranger : Umur berapa?_**

 ** _You : 16 tahun, kamu?_**

 ** _Stranger : aku 17 tahun, hehehe_**

 ** _You : ohh, sekolah dimana?_**

 ** _Stranger : Konoha International High School, kalo kamu?_**

 ** _You : Sama nih, berarti kakak kelas yaa?_**

 ** _Stranger : Ah masa sih, hehe. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, namamu siapa?_**

 ** _You : aku Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal_**

 ** _Stranger : kelas apa ya? Aku kelas 12-2_**

 ** _You : kelas 11-2, kenal Sai gak_**

 ** _Stranger : Sai? Temenku itu, sekelas malah_**

 ** _You : hooo,_**

 ** _Stranger : kenapa? Kamu kenal?_**

 ** _You : gak juga sih, cuman nanya aja_**

 ** _Stranger : err, Ino-chan, boleh minta id line kamu? Aku mau off ini._**

 ** _You : Oh boleh, ini ya ******._**

 ** _Stranger : Ok, added_**

 ** _Stranger has disconnect_**

Ino kembali ke halam pertama omegle, tetapi dia urungkan dulu karena ada suara dari hpnya. Ah, Line, ternyata Naruto kakak kelasnya. Segera saja Ino membalas pesan dari Naruto, lalu berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ino mencari orang yang sama _interest_ lagi.

 ** _You : f/m?_**

 ** _Stranger : u first._**

 ** _You : Female, 16 tahun._**

 ** _Stranger : Male, 17 tahun_**

 ** _You : orang mana?_**

 ** _Stranger : Suna._**

 ** _You : idih, namanya siapa?_**

 ** _Stranger : Sabaku Gaara._**

 ** _You : ohh, hai Gaara._**

 ** _Stranger : Hn._**

 ** _You : sekolah dimana?_**

 ** _Stranger : Suna High School._**

 ** _You : ohh_**

 ** _Stranger : hn. Aku mau off_**

 ** _Stranger has disconnect_**

Baru saja Ino mau bertanya tentang id Line, malah udah off duluan. Sialan si Gaara itu. Daripada emosi ama orang gak dikenalnya, Ino membalas Line Naruto lalu bermain laptop lagi.

 ** _You : Asl_**

 ** _Stranger : 28 tahun, Kakashi_**

 ** _You : Kakashi?_**

 ** _Stranger : Yups_**

 ** _You : Huwaaa? Kakashi-sensei!_**

 ** _Stranger : Ng? siapa ya?_**

 ** _You have disconnect_**

Sialan, sekarang bertemu dengan _sensei_ laknat. Guru yang terkenal mesum, kan bahaya kalo chat sama dia. Bisa-bisa Ino diajak CS kan gila, dasar s _ensei_. Ino menatap datar layar laptopnya menunggu seseorang yang masih dicari omegle, walaupun innernya sama sekali berantakan entah kemana sampai-sampai pesan Line Naruto tidak dia balas. Ah, sudah ditemukan…

 ** _You : f/m?_**

 ** _Stranger : M_**

 ** _You : ohh, F_**

 ** _Stranger : Hn_**

 ** _You : lagi apa?_**

 ** _Stranger : chat_**

 ** _You : sama siapa_**

 ** _Stranger : Kau itu bodoh atau apa?_**

 ** _You : maksudnya?_**

 ** _Stranger : sama kamu._**

 ** _You : ohh iya hehehe, umur berapa_**

 ** _Stranger : 17 tahun_**

 ** _You : aku 16 tahun. Sekolah dimana_**

 ** _Stranger : KIHS._**

 ** _You : samaaaaa, hai kakak kelas!_**

 ** _Stranger :_** (mengernitkan dahi) **_Hn._**

 ** _You : kelas apaaa_**

 ** _Stranger : 12-1_**

 ** _You : berarti gak sekelas sama Naruto yaa? Aku 11-2_**

 ** _Stranger : dia temanku._**

 ** _You : ohh gitu, wah enak ya_**

 ** _Stranger : Hn._**

Tanpa disadari, Ino sudah lumayan lama chat dengan orang yang satu sekolah dengannya. Padahal Inoichi udah ada didapur rumah, kan punya kunci double hahaha. Dikira Inoichi, Ino tidur siang padahal lagi nge-chat sama pemuda yang entah-siapa-itu.

 ** _You : oh iya, namamu siapa sihh?_**

 ** _Stranger : Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke._**

 ** _You : WHAT? U-u-chiha?_**

 ** _Stranger : Hn._**

 ** _You : widih, beruntung gua._**

 ** _Stranger : Hn._**

 ** _You : hihiihiohohohoho_** (apa ini plis-_-)

 ** _Stranger : Line?_**

HUWAT? Seorang Uchiha menanyakan id Line nya, oh mai gat. KAMI-SAMA!

 ** _You : ******_**

 ** _Stranger : Hn_**

 ** _Stranger has disconnect_**

Huwa, demi sempak dada datar Sakura, demi kemesuman Kakashi, demi berisiknya Kiba, demi alisnya Gaara(?), demi baju ketatnya Lee, demi … ah sudahlah. Si Uchiha itu meng-add Line Ino dengan cepatnya, huwaa seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~

Ciee yang terus-terusan kepikiran~

Korban Iklan!

Ino gulang-guling sana sini di lantai dinginnya(?), sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Kalo ada Deidara mungkin dia bakal bawa Ino ke dokter jiwa.

Ino tidak membalas Line Naruto sama sekali, gara-gara si Uchiha mengirim pesan line ke dia. Pemilih kau, nak!

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke : Ino?_**

 ** _Ino Yamanaka : Iyaaa?_**

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke : benar ini Linemu?._**

 ** _Ino Yamanaka : Iyaaa betull_**

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke : Hn._**

 ** _Ino Yamanaka : main get rich yuk_**

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke : Game itu membuat waktu terbuang sia-sia._**

 ** _Ino Yamanaka : apaah? ._._**

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke : Game tidak bagus untuk seseorang._**

 ** _Ino Yamanaka : Umm, iya-iya._**

 ** _Read by Uchiha Sasuke._**

Dih, cuman dibaca!

Sebenarnya, Ino belum tau wajah pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi, yang dia tahu, pemuda itu terkenal di penjuru sekolahnya. Wah, Ino mulai sakit jiwa. Benar-benar harus panggil Deidara buat diajak ke dokter kejiwaan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ino berlari marathon disepanjang koridor kelas sebelas. Eit, jangan salah, Ino gak terlambat kok, ini masih jam 06.00 dan mulai pelajaran pada jam 07.30, maka terlalu pagi untuk Ino.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, Ino berjalan santai ke mejanya berada. Di kelas ini hanya ada Ino, Rowen, Hikari, dan Zee, ahh… sahabatnya belum datang. Ino menoleh kearah Hikari, lalu Hikari tersenyum ke Ino yang dia tau itu hanya senyum palsu, tidak ada ketulusan.

Tinung! (anggap aja nada dering Line gini.)

Dari…. Ah dari Naruto ternyata.

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki : Ino-chan? Aku ke kelasmu ya? Tunggu diluar dong_**

HAH? Ini anak gila apa ya? Ngajak ketemuan di depan kelas. Ino bengong, hpnya masih ada didalam gengamannya yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

5 menit kemudian, Ino masih bengong.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hoi, Ino-chan!"

Ino menoleh ke pintu kelasnya, disana berdiri pemuda jabrik berambut kuning menyala sambil melambai kearah Ino dengan cengiran yang terlalu norak. Ino langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino. Ino kira hanya Naruto saja, ternyata ada 2 orang lainnya.

Ino melihat pemuda yang dikanan Naruto, dia berambut hitam lurus, sambil membawa buku pelajaran dan… tersenyum?

Lalu, Ino melihat ke kiri Naruto, ada pemuda yang rambutnya kayak pantatnya ayam, sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Gak papa, kangen aja, hahahaha," canda Naruto sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Kirain. Bikin kaget aja tiba-tiba mau ke kelas," kata Ino sambil mengembungkan pipi.

"Ahahaha, iya, I-no Ya-ma-na-ka," Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke Ino yang sedang naik tensi. Tanpa disadari Ino, pemuda berambut pantat ayam sedang menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Eh, ini siapa ya?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut lurus yang tersenyum padanya.

"Sai. Panggil saja begitu," kata pemuda berambut lurus tadi –yang katanya bernama Sai.

"Ohh, Sai. Salam kenal," ujar Ino sembari tersenyum manis kearah Sai. _Bukannya pemuda ini yang kami temui dichat omegle? Pantes enggak asing, 'kan dia kakak kelas,_ Pikir Ino.

"Jangan lupakan yang satunya, hahaha, dia kembarannya Sai!" ucap Naruto santai masih dengan ketawanya, dan pemuda berambut pantat ayam tadi menjitak kepala Naruto yang suci(?).

"Oh iya, yang ini siapa ya?" tanya Ino enteng. Demi keriputnya Itachi, demi kebaikan palsu Shisui, demi muka angker Fugaku , si pantat ayam pengen ngebuang ntu cewek lugu ke jurang terdekat(yang sebenernya gak ada), padahal dia 'kan terkenal disekolah ini.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, seperti nama yang dia kenal. Tapi siapa?

"Ahh, Sasuke yaa, ehehe."

Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena canggung dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut.

"Haiii, Ino sayaangggg!"

KRAK! Tulang Ino mau patah gara-gara sahabat-sahabatnya nerjang Ino dengan pelukan yang bisa membunuhnya. Tadi itu suara cempreng Sakura yang emang bikin telinganya rusak.

"KAMU TAU GAK? AKU KANGEN!" teriak Karin sampai menggema di koridor sampe ke ruang guru yang ada disebrang lapangan basket.

"Gak usah teriak-teriak, coy!" bentak Tenten.

"Lha, itu kamu teriak-teriak!" balas Karin membentak Tenten.

"Udah napa!" kata Sasame yang tepatnya untuk Tenten dan Karin.

"Jidat lebar, tadi itu suaramu bikin aku pengen ke dokter THT," ucap Ino gak jelas.

"Ngomong apa seh lu? Kayak orang kejang-kejang aja," kata Sakura –jidat lebar(ditebas pake pedang samehada Kisame). Sakura melirik kearah Naruto yang juga melirik kearahnya, membuat Sakura blushing tiba-tiba.

"Ngape lu?" tanya Sasame kepada Sakura.

"Ng… nggak papa,"

"Dih, sok manis lu!" ejek Karin santai, lalu dibalas pukulan Tenten.

Bener-bener Tenten sama Karin ini bisa menjadi bintang Tom and Jerry.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan… ini Naruto, Sai, dan err… Sasuke." Jelas Ino kepada sahabat-sahabatnya sambil menunjuk pemuda Trio tampan tersebut.

"Hai," sapa Naruto membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar.

Jantung berdebar-debar~ (nyanyi).

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah yang bikin dia loncat-loncat gaje di koridor dekat kelasnya tersebut.

Ino bengong, Tenten nepuk jidat, Hinata pingsan, Sasame garyk kepala, Karin galau(?), Naruto naikin dua alisnya(?), Sai dan Sasuke tetep adem ayem.

Ok, ini pertama kali mereka ngeliat Sakura gaje kayak gitu. Back to story…

"Jadi… kalian kakak kelas?" tanya Sasame datar.

"Iya," jawab Naruto

"Oh," dih, singkat banget si Sasame.

"Kalian kesini ngapain?" sekarang Tenten yang nanya. "Apa _paedah_ (manfaat)nya?"

"Ada tuh manfaatnya, buat ngilangin rasa kangenku sama Ino, hehehe,"

JEDER!

Sakura pen pingsan dengan elitnya dilantai koridor ini.

"Emang lu siapa gue?" tanya Ino ketus.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok, hahaha," kata Naruto enteng.

Sakura kembali bangkit berbunga-bunga lagi.

"Eh, nanti ke kantin sama-sama yuk?" ajak Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata kearah Sakura.

Mungkin sekarang Sakura butuh alat pernapasan -_-

"YOK!"

.

.

.

TRIINGG! (anggap bel istirahat).

" _Pig_ , ayo istirahat bareng mereka!" udah tau kan yang ini siapa yang teriak? Hehehehe.

"Gak, jidat. Kalian aja, aku lagi males ke kantin," kata Ino sambil membaca buku novel kesukaannya.

"Yaudah, gak papa nih?" Sakura meyakinkan Ino. Ino mengangguk. Sakura dkk pergi ke kantin sama Naruto dan Sai.

Naruto dan Sai? Lalu kemana Sasuke?

Tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan memasuki kelas, dan berhenti di depan meja Ino. Membuat yang punya meja melihat keatasnya.

Ah, Sasuke.

"Kau tidak istirahat?"

"Nggak, aku lagi malas ke kantin, hehe." Kata Ino.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke yang kayak orang nangis(?). "Jadi, kamu Ino Yamanaka?"

Ino bersumpah pemuda didepannya ini Jaim banget. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Kau lupa denganku?"

Ino menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

HUAPAH? Ino bener-bener gak tau kalo pemuda didepannya ini orang yang ngechat di omegle sama Linenya.

"Kenapa?" ucap Sasuke. Biasanya jarang mas, kok sekarang santai ngomong ama orang laen?

"Ng, ah… err," Ino bingung mau jawab apa.

"Kamu gak kayak di Line, ternyata aslinya malu." Kata Sasuke. "dan, gak menarik."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Ino mengebrak mejanya sambil menuding muka Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Hn."

"DASAR SIALAN!" bentak Ino.

"Gimana kalau…" gumam Sasuke yang bisa didengar Ino karena suasa sepi dan gak ada orang sama sekali.

"Apa hah!"

"Aku ada hadiah untukmu," kata Sasuke tersenyum simpul. WTF? JARANG BANGET KAYAK GITU BANG! SUMPAH OOC BANGET!

"Huh? Kau pikir aku mau nerima?" kata Ino ketus.

"Kau harus menerima,"

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku menerima!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis yang menurutnya cantik itu. Sontak Ino mundur kebelakang, tetapi wajah itu semakin mendekat. Ino yakin pipinya memerah.

"Kau berpikir aku akan menciummu, gitu?"

Ino melebarkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu sih?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa kita gak melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa sih!?"

"*piiiipppp*,"

"HUAPAH!?"

"Bercanda."

Bawa Ino ke bulan! PLEASE!

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mengunci bibir Ino.

Walaupun Ino tidak membalas ciumannya.

 _Nekat banget ini orang_ , batin Ino.

 _Mungkin aku OOC sekarang_ , batin Sasuke.

SAMA AJA LU BERDUA! (author murka) :3

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir manis Ino. "Rasa cokelat, huh?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ehhh?" Ino masih enggan untuk menjawab.

"Itu untuk balasan karena kau membuatku OOC, dan terlalu bersemangat chat denganku di Line." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang nekat chat denganku selama satu hari di Line."

"ANEH!" teriak Ino.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, ada yang melihat mereka, sambil bersembunyi disebelah pintu kelas 11-2. "Mereka saling suka," kata seseorang. Yang lainnya mengangguk, ada juga yang tersenyum.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

Readers : ENDINGNYA MAKSA BANGET! (ngebuang author ke sumur).

Bahahaha, endingnya aneh! Apakah ini berpairing **SASUINO?**

Saya ragu, wkwk… takutnya enggak SasuIno.

Dan ini gaje banget, sumpah. Sasuke jadi **OOC** pula, arghh!

Ino jadi sensi pula! Oh mai gat(?),

Mau saya bikin 2 chap, tetapi bingung mau bikin apa lagi.

Dan saya **newbie** , jadi gak kayak **senior** lain yang bagus banget biikin alur cerita. Hehehehe.

Mind to review?


End file.
